


I'll knit you a sweater made of love and guilt

by Commit_Arson



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Dysfunctional Family, Father-Son Relationship, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jealous Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Mentions of Drowning, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Prison arc pog, Redemption, Swearing, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, awsamdad, phantom pains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commit_Arson/pseuds/Commit_Arson
Summary: They were his boys, his pride and joyUntil they weren't.AkaDadschlatt fucks up big time and regrets it, so now he's trying to mend his relationships with his sons
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Floris | Fundy, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Sam | Awesamdude, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 13
Kudos: 311





	1. A small bee plushie

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I actually publish something I wrote so please don't be to harsh on me :)
> 
> Also Dadschlatt is my comfort AU and this is also kind of vent-ish  
> Anyway hope you enjoy

There they were,  
His boys, his pride, his joy.  
The only people that could brighten up his world and fill the empty space.

It was a site he saw a lot but still, it was one of his favorites.  
Tubbo mindlessly playing with his bee plushie, while Dream wrote down strategies or notes in his notebook.

Yet every time he’d tried to reach for them, they disappeared into thin smoke and all that would be left was the mangled corpse of his youngest and the manic look of his oldest as he stood above him and pointed his weapon at him.

it was like a repeating nightmare, first lulling you in a false sense of security and then it takes everything from you.

People say guilt will feast on you until you either let it go or nothing is left.

And that is where Schlatt was left, with nothing but pure, harsh, cold guilt, feasting on every thought that crept along his mind.

so when he had come ‘back to life’ it wasn’t as he’d thought it would be, it was confusing, not knowing what just happened, when you just black out and then suddenly wake up again.  
He only had a limited memory, he knew who his boys were, his joy, his light.

But now as he watched them stand over his corpse and celebrate his death it finally hit him.

They were no longer his boys.

No longer his light.

Suddenly memories came flooding back of all the things he did to his boys, his friends to the people he was the closest to, he was disgusted with himself.  
And it was his fault they were gone. 

All he could do was stand there and watch his former children celebrate that he was Dead.  
Without guilt, without remorse, without tears.

Everyone was right.

Of course, they were.  
Everyone who had ever told him he was a horrible person, a bad influence, and an even worse father

Of course, they were right, he was just too blind to see it, blinded by pride, denial, and maybe hope.

But despite everything here he was, alone, hurt and filled with sorrow. 

He felt like crying but he knew that wouldn't help 'I'm so sorry, I failed you kids' his voice was Shakey and the unshed tears were heard clearly in the holder’s voice.

He didn't even notice the war breaking out, the withers spawning.

The thing that brought him back was the gigantic explosion.  
As soon as the smoke cleared a bit, he saw it, the destruction, the fire, the devastation.  
It all was gone, it was beautifully horrific.

Over the span of two weeks more memories came to him, some better than others, He remembers finding Dream and Tubbo discovering bees and immediately falling in love with them.  
or at least that were the ones that floated at the front of his conscious at all times. 

In this time he had also gotten used to his ‘New powers’ which consisted of disappearing and reappearing.

and it took everything in him to not appear in front of Tubbo when he came to visit his grave,  
Schlatt could see the clear exhaustion, the pain, and hopelessness in Tubbo eyes.

'You were right when you said this country will go down with you' Tubbos voice was raw as if he'd been crying or screaming.

'I'm sorry, tubs' was the only thing he said, more whispered like it was too fragile to be said out loud.

Tubbo turned around in an alarm state.

'Schlatt?' The question was asked with caution as if the answer would break the young boy.  
'Hey...' 'you're here' the disbelief in the younger voice was quickly over-toned by anger.

'Why are you here! you're supposed to be dead!' the anger only rose as he continued.  
'you're the whole reason why this is happening!' as much as his body screamed at him to take ‘his boy’ in his arms and comfort him, Schlatt knew this was no longer his boy.

'I know, listen nothing I say will even come close to an apology worth of What I've done to you and the others but I want you to know, as much as l didn't show it, I cared for you more than anything.' the older almost seem to panic as the younger eyes start to fill with tears.

'No, you don't get to say that, you don't just get to say that and make me want to believe you! you cared about nothing! nothing but yourself and power!' Now the tears were flowing freely, out of reflex pulled Schlatt, Tubbo into a hug, the younger didn't resist, rather burying his head into the other’s chest to quiet his sobs.

'i'm so sorry my little bee, I truly am' even while the younger was a sobbing mess, words would slip here and there 'why?' and 'I hate you' being the ones that slipped through the most.

Schlatt strayed quiet for a short while before answering as if he was giving Tubbo the choice to run, 'you are right, I’m nothing but selfish, I won't deny it, and especially after everything I've done, I don't deserve your forgiveness or anyone else's. Even though I wasn't In my right mind, it doesn't excuse my actions' the words hung heavy in the air.

The younger had taken a second to process the answer, before suddenly realizing something 'wait hold on, what do you mean by not in the right state of mind? Do you mean your alcohol problem?' The question sounded more like an accusation.

'well kind of. the reason I even started drinking was your disappearance-’ ‘My What?!’ shouted the younger ‘Philza told me he found me in a box on the side of the road, he thought I was abandoned so he took me in’ Schlatt only softly shook his head

‘No, I would have never willing give you or dream up’ a fond smile was slowly making his way to the older lips ‘you were my pride and joy, the one thing that kept me grounded, the one thing that kept me from drinking or so I remember, when you were taken, Dream fell apart he couldn’t take it and ran away’ a sign left the older lips

‘i searched for you day and night, it broke my heart when the realization hit that you were gone’ Schlatt cupped Tubbos face gently, his eyes were filled with unshed tears but also pure and raw adoration

‘my little bee’ as soon as the words left the older mouth, the younger started tearing up again  
but this time for a different reason, not for frustration or even anger, no this time, it was happiness and relief.

Tubbo just buried his head back in Schlatt's chest to hide the tears but a question still lingered in the back of Tubbos mind ‘Dad, I wanted to ask if you knew I was your son why did you plan the festival?’ The mumbled question broke the domestic atmosphere that they had created.

‘i didn’t realize until it was too late when the firework hit you, your eyes reminded me of all the times you’d wake up when you were little and would come to me for comfort’ Schlatts voice came out shaky, almost vulnerable.

‘I remember it clearly, every time I close my eyes, that horrified look of yours, the aftermath, looking back I would gladly thank techno for killing me’ the older caught a glimpse of the youngers eyes before speaking again, they were glassy again ‘and I already knew that Quackity would join you, he’s not very secretive about anything’ that got a small huff out of the younger.

‘after your death, I just kinda gave up, I knew I had no way to get back, so giving up and admitting that you’ve lost was hard. but here I am’ as happy as it was said, the holder’s voice gave away the words true intentions, sorrow, and regret.

silence fell between the two, not awkward or uncomfortable but rather sad, a silence you’d hear if you were to go to a funeral.

Tubbo didn’t like this, it felt heavy, judging and so hateful.

while Schlatt mentioned some things about their shared past, it sparked some repressed memories of his own.

He suddenly vividly remembers past interactions.

he remembers pancakes, not Philazas though, these were different.  
He also remembers being lifted in the air and spun around to a melody that he knew, but couldn’t place his finger on which it was.

‘I’m sorry you had to go through so much’ The younger just felt the need to apologize ‘it’s fine tubbo, I put myself in this situation’ ‘ no, it’s not, you were hurting and nobody knew, it’s not fair’ Tubbo suddenly felt angry, at who was the other question, at the world? at himself? or maybe even at Phil? he didn’t know.

Schlatt almost immediately noticed the change in the others behavior and did what his instincts told him to, comforted him, what was his mind had whispered at him, so he did.

he started running his hand through the young boy’s hair trying to smooth away whatever was bothering him, it was almost like he had done this before, like there was muscle memory, as if practiced long ago. 

it was the same for tubbo, his body yelled at him to relax and give in like it was normal to find out that, your former enemy is your father, and yet he did what his body told him to and relaxed, it felt so familiar and yet so weird, but he simply chose to ignore it and to enjoy the comfort and calmness of the situation.

a not so happy bystander observed The whole encounter carefully, maybe it was jealousy, anger, or simple regret, that made the watcher heartburn as the two embraced but didn’t part.

but what shocked the watcher was one of the two apparently knew he was there, as the tall ram looked at him with the same sad eyes as he’d been looking at the other.

it almost looked like the taller tried to tell him something without letting the younger one know, it probably was his eyes playing tricks on the observer but it almost looked like the other mouthed `stay` 

And as much as the observer wanted to, long to be in the other’s arms like the younger he knew, that it could never be like that again.  
He was already too deep in this and he wasn’t going to stop now, as much as it would break him.

The watcher stood up for this spot and turned to leave but not before looking at the two, the older was still looking at him.

‘I’m sorry, Dad’ he quietly spoke as he put the white porcelain mask back on his face.


	2. a sweater with holes is still a sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he had one of his boys back but now the other was in trouble
> 
> Aka
> 
> Dadschlatt fucks up big time and regrets it, so now he's trying to mend his relationships with his sons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :)  
> sorry, this took so long, lockdown hasn't been treating me that nicely but to make up for it  
> A long chapter :)
> 
> I may edit later because it's currently 3:40 am and I kinda need to go to sleep :)
> 
> so anyways Hope you enjoy it and your comments are always appreciated :)

He had one back.  
He had one of his sons back, one of his lights.  
while they still needed to work through a lot of things, at the moment everything felt good, everything felt so familiar and safe.  
which he was grateful for he had expected a much worse situation but he was not yet satisfied.

as selfish as it sounded he wanted both of his sons back.  
He just wanted to go back to the past, back to the comfortable and soft living, back to the children that were now traumatized by hate and abuse, which a lot of it he caused.  
he just wanted to go back to it.

The weeks after the confrontation felt more like a blur. In the first few weeks, as they were staying together, it was a bit Awkward but they soon found their routine. Schlatt didn’t want to feel like he wanted to slow his son down so he offered his help with whether the other seemed fit, but mostly he would help with presidential work or would simply lend him some company on long days.

But soon the nice quiet was disturbed by way too many things suddenly happening, Starting with a newcomer, Ranboo, a tall Half Enderman with a timid personality, who along with Tommy burned someone’s house down which got dream mad, so it was probably someone close to him. which then led to a grace period where Tommy would only have to behave but this was Tommy so, of course, it backfired in the worst way which then led to dream forcing Tubbo to exil Tommy.

During this time he also tried to keep a close eye on Dream, he was concerned for his oldest. He notices him becoming more distant than he was before, even to the ones who he seems to call his ‘best friends’. it almost seemed like he was planning something and that made Schlatt more concerned than he already was.  
It took a toll on Tubbo, Of Course, it would the boy was just forced to exile his best friend,  
So Schlatt made sure the boy didn’t fall into the same habits as he had done and didn’t destroy himself by staying up and working himself to the bone.

Another thing Schlatt noticed was that Dream would come to L’Manberg a lot less frequently until he completely stopped, it concerned Schlatt a great amount. He could no longer sit still his instincts yelled at him to find his son to make sure he was safe, so he did, beforehand making sure Tubbo was doing fine, while he tried not to baby the younger, he still tended to be very protective but as he saw Ranboo and Tubbo just running around and causing some light chaos it made him feel a little better about leaving him to himself. 

He started his journey after breakfast with Tubbo, he didn’t want to miss something so small yet important to himself. The first thought was to look in L’Manberg to make sure he didn’t just miss him but no, so he then moved on to Eret’s castle still, a no, Schlatt was slowly losing hope when he finally got to the badlands and again, no.  
he had completely lost hope that he'd find his oldest until he saw it, the gigantic prison that towered over everything surrounding it.  
His blood suddenly ran cold, a traitorous thought crept into his mind and made itself home there.  
What if his son was in there? what would he have done to deserve this? would he be able to visit him? god he hopes he could visit him, he just wanted to see his boy.  
that incredibly cold feeling came back, the same one that he felt when he first awoke, he felt the pure, harsh, cold guilt.

He needed to talk to Tubbo. Tubbo would know if Dream was in that Prison, Right?  
Schlatt made his way back as fast as he possibly could, he needed to find Tubbo.  
Tubbo was currently talking to Quckatity and Fundy, Ranboo seemingly nowhere to be seen, but these two didn’t matter nor the tall Half Enderman at the moment, while he still needed to apologize to both of them, now was not the time for it.

‘Tubbo!’ yelled the older ram hybrid. ‘Schlatt?’ responded the entire group, while Tubbos sounded more confused, Quackitiy and Fundys sounded Alarmed almost Panicked.  
‘what the hell? What are you doing here! you bastard, you’re suppose to be dead!’ shouted the young Mexican, Schlatt simply ignored him ‘Tubbo, I wanted to ask if you have seen Dream anywhere? I haven’t seen him around for a while’ before Tubbo could even respond, Quackitiy pushed himself in Schlatts view ‘don’t ignore me you asshole!’ Schlatt, now slightly irritated, turned his full attention to the Younger man in front of him. ‘if you haven’t already seen, I’m a ghost’ he said while waving his almost transparent hand in front of the other face.

Now there was nothing but stunned silence. ‘Now, since I’ve proven myself harmless, could I get an answer to my question’ the impatiens in the ram hybrids voice was clear ‘what was your question again?’ As Tubbos voice chimed in he almost immediately relaxed, he knew Tubbo didn’t like it when he was that way. A sign left his lips ‘I asked if you have seen Dream anywhere, I’m getting worried’ Tubbos eyes first widened at the mentioning of the name, jet soon after his eyebrows burrow together. Quckatitys facial expression change for the stunned, calm to a manic-looking one ‘we put that green bastard in his own jail’ he said with pride ‘You did what?!’ responded both Schlatt and Tubbo at the same time. The shock in Schlatts face was unbelievable they put his boy into jail, his boy, his kid. The flames of Anger were slowly liking away at his consciousness.

‘Why are you so surprised? He deserved it! Now L’Manberg can finally grow and become the great nation it once was!’ The words sounded more like something Wilbur would have said before he died. ‘So instead of consulting me you just make that decision on your own?!’ Tubbo yelled, the first time in a long time. ‘you would have said no! You have been way too soft to do anything! All you can do is get pushed around by people who have more power than you!’ Quckatitys voice sounded the same way Schlatts had sounded on the day of the festival, it was almost dripping of nothing but venom.

that was Schlatts last straw, he wouldn’t have cared if Quckatity yelled at him but yelling and then tearing down his son, was what broke him ‘listen here asshole! I would appreciate it if you didn’t insult one of the people who are under my care, just because I’m a ghost doesn't I won’t break your legs’ with every word he stepped closer to the young Mexican until he was towering over him. Every fiber in his body screamed at him to hurt him, to break him in half for having the audacity to hurt and insult his children but he knew it would immediately lose the fragile trust he had built up to Tubbo.

Schlatt straightened himself, took a strained breath to his teeth, and slowly let it back out. while his eyes were still filled with pure, unfiltered rage. The younger man looked at him with now fearful eye’s, like how prey would look at their predator, ‘I’m sorry for losing my cool there, but you sure hit a nerve there’ said the ram hybrid as he turned towards his son, he looked so broken, he looks like the hopeless boy who had come to his grave, he hated that look. he felt like he had just woken up again.

‘Why do you even want to see him? didn’t he betray you?’ Fundy finally broke the tension ‘there are some things I’d like to talk with him about’ he wanted to tell them how much he just wanted to see his son, to hold his boy in his arms. ‘i would like to join you on your visit to Dream’ Tubbos said in a determination-filled voice which made Schlatts chest swell with Pride. Both Fundy and Quckatity looked unsure of what to do, exchanging a look with one another, neither really sure if this was a good idea.

‘you need to ask sam, he’s the warden of the prison but I heard only one person is allowed to visit him at the time’ Said Fundy in a small voice ‘We can probably make it work since y’know I’m a ghost’ Tubbo let out a small sign ‘Alright, then let’s go talk to sam’ Schlatt turned away from the other two and walked towards Tubbo  
‘You know where we’re going big man?’ was said as Schlatt put his arm around the smaller shoulders and they started to walk ‘of course old man’ replied Tubbo with a chuckle ‘Hey! I’m not even that old’ which made Tubbo full-on laugh. There it was that beautiful feeling Pride, god he wanted to lay in it and let himself be slowly submerged by it. maybe there was still a chance to get his old life back.

It was quite a walk to Sam's place but it was filled with jokes and soft conversation. It took them a while to figure out how the gateway worked but after half an hour of back and forth they finally figured it out, as they stepped through the duo came out in a cramped space with only a soul sand lift, which just to Schlatts luck only functioned with water. Schlatt and water never had a good relationship, that’s what almost drowning multiple times does to you and on the other hand, In his new ghost form, it would hurt and eat away at him like acid if he touched it. ‘Oh, this is going to be a problem’ Tubbos head wiped his head towards the Older in a sudden realization. ‘Wait do you also get hurt by water?! like Ghostbur?’ the older nodded in agreement ‘do you think if I gave you my armor it would lessen the pain?’ Schlatt only responds with a shrug ‘there’s a possibility’ But The taller of the both could already feel the dread crawling up his throat, god he sure hates water.

Schlatt was pulled back to reality by a small shove ‘here we’ll try it and hope for the best’ Tubbos voice was small and full of anxiety, Schlatt took the said armor and put it on, A deep Sign fell from his lips, he’s fine, he’s been through worse things. And off they went, the water still stung but now a lot covered it didn’t hurt quite as bad. It was a small journey through the deep water and Schlatt was sure as hell relieved when they finally got to land. ‘See it wasn’t that bad, right?’ Tubbos voice was slightly drowned out by the blood rushing through Schlatts ears, when did they start ringing? Why couldn’t he feel the ground? Why did everything feel so heavy? ‘DAD’ A sudden voice cut through the fog that was surrounding his mind, why did he sit down? That's Tubbo, is he real? He needed to know if his youngest was real, god don’t let this be another nightmare.

Schlatt slowly lifted his hands towards Tubbos face, the younger only took said hands and slowly put them on his face. A gigantic sign left both lips, one of relief, one of reassurance. ‘are you feeling better?’ Schlatt wanted to answer, wanted to say yes but all he could do was slowly brush his fingers over his Sons Cheeks, He did it twice as a sign of “I’m better” but both continued to stay like that for a while. ‘Alright let’s go, I think I’m better now’ the sentence was said as comforting hands were pulled from a Calm face, which now wore the Bright smile it used to wear years ago. ‘Alright let’s go’ Both Stood up from their resting place, The older took off the Armor that was lent to him and gave it back to the younger, The actual walk to where Sam resided was short, the two didn’t even need to Search for the warden since a yell caught their attention.

‘Hey’ was yelled in the general direction of the two. ‘Hello, Sam’ answered Tubbo in a cheery voice while Schlatt just gave a small wave. Sam looked surprised but continued ‘so what brings you two here?’ ‘We wanted to visit dream’ said Tubbo while looking around. It was a beautiful little place in the mountains, it was quiet, unlike L’Manberg. L’manberg was loud, crowded, and filled with nothing but bad memories, maybe he could convince Tubbo and Dream to leave the main SMP, move somewhere more quiet that would be nice.

But Schlatt has ripped out of his thoughts but the continuation of the conversation ‘Huh, you would be the first people to visit him, but I do have to say that only one of you can visit him at a time’ ‘couldn’t we make a small compromise? I mean Schlatts a ghost’ asked Tubbo with a desperate voice, Sam let out a small sign ‘I guess we could make a small exception, but Schlatt, you have to follow the same process as Tubbo’ Schlatt just nodded anything to see his son again. ‘Thank you sam’ A sentence that neither of the two expected Schlatt to say ‘Uhm, you're welcome? It's a bit late for you to visit today so how about tomorrow? early in the morning?’ Tubbo just nodded with excitement ‘That’s great, I’ll see you two 8 in the morning in front of the prison! also, try to leave any unneeded stuff at home.’ Sam's voice was filled with soft happiness. As they were about to start their trip back to L’Manberg, a scream caught their attention. 

‘HEY DAD’ Screamed a voice too high to be bad or anybody else from the badlands, ‘Tommy?’ Tubbo whispered in disbelief ‘Tubbo? is that you?’ Tommy jogged towards the three ‘Wait a fucking minute is that Schlatt!? What are you doing here? aren’t you suppose to be dead?!’ Tommy couldn’t even catch his breath before Tubbo launched himself at the other ‘I’m so sorry Tommy, please forgive me’ Tubbo violently sobbed into Tommy’s shoulder, the other just clung to the smaller one letting out a small sob ‘i missed you big man’ they stood there just clinging to each other and letting the sobs wreak their bodies.

Schlatt had moved next to Sam ‘so you took in Tommy?’ ‘yeah, I found him foundering around here, and since this isn’t L’Manberg I thought it be safer for him to stay here’ both fathers looked at their sons ‘Dream did some horrible stuff to Tommy apparently’ Schlatt wiped head around at a neck-breaking speed ‘what did he do?’ Schlatts voice was dipped in disbelief to which sam only rose an eyebrow ‘He tried to manipulate him, get him under his control’ Sam’s voice got colder as he continued talking ‘made him burn all his Equipment, armor, tools everything in his inventory’ that doesn’t sound like his Dream, that’s not his Son that’s not his Clay, not the boy who would fight the sun for his friends, who loved a good fight but would always try to keep it fair, not the boy whose eyes were Always glued on his younger brother whenever he was sick, No, it didn’t sound like His son.

‘Sam, the last time you saw Dream did he seem different to you?’ The question hung heavy ‘actually, come to think of it yeah, he seemed a lot colder than usual and he also stopped sleeping which at the time seemed weird but we were in a war, it just seemed like his response to stress’ Schlatt left out a sign Dream, what do you do? ‘Schlatt, why do you want to see Dream? I understand Tubbo but your connection is a question to me’ Schlatt feared this Question but Sam was willing to help him and Tubbo, Schlatt let a sign fall from his lips ‘Dream is My son, maybe not by blood but I raised him until he ran away’ a small gasp came from sam ‘you’re the first to know this but Tubbo is also my Son, but before you throw accusations at me I didn’t realize it until it was too late’ his voice was just slightly above a whisper, loud to enough for Sam to hear but quiet enough to go unnoticed by the two, still hugging children. 

Sam laid a comforting hand on Schlatts shoulder ‘I’m sorry you had to go through that experience but by the way, you’re talking about it, it hurt you a lot. if you would like to You and Tubbo could stay here for the night, I’m sure Tommy wouldn’t mind’ Sam held a reassuring smile on his lips. Schlatt looked over at Tubbo, he was no longer sobbing into the other’s shoulder but now was laughing at a joke the other made. ‘yeah it sounds like a great idea, I’m sure Tubbo would like it too’ while talking a smile had slowly crept its way onto Schlatts face, this felt nice not being judged openly for the things he’d done, not that he didn’t deserve it, but after a while it got tiring. Sam called the two boys over and explained the plans, both were over the moon. Tubbo even ran up to Schlatt and gave him a Suffocating bear hug as what seemed like a thank you. The rest of the evening was nice, some quiet chatting with Sam, a lot of overcomplicated Questions from Tommy, and some more Quiet chatting. 

it was two in the morning when Schlatt Was Startled by Tubbo, He was a Ghost so He no longer needed sleep but it still nice to relax and close your eyes from time to time ‘Jesus kid you going to give me another heart attack if you keep sneaking up on me’ but as Schlatt looked Tubbo in Face he saw how Upset Tubbo was, he silently opens his arms and let the younger bury his face into his chest. it had almost become routine for Tubbo to wake up at odd hours of the night because of nightmares or sometimes phantom pains, but Schlatt was there, every time, every day at first it was awkward but now Schlatt knew what to do, and by the looks of it tonight would be plagued by Phantom pains since Tubbo was practically ripping away at his shirt and the labored breaths. Schlatt, as gentle as ever, took the hand from his shirt and slowly started to draw small circles over the younger’s knuckles, it always seemed to calm him.

‘Come on Tubbs Breath with me, deep breaths, nothing can hurt you here, you’re safe’ soft, reassuring words fell from the Ram Hybrids lips, softly muffled by being whispered into the younger hair, it took a while before Tubbo followed the breaths of the older smoothly ‘there you go bud, you feel better jet bee?’ the question was answered with a small number of nods ‘you wanna stay a bit longer or go back to Bed?’ the same question every time, Schlatt Didn’t want to overstep anything, instead of an answer he was met with Tubbo Burying deeper into his chest. And soon Tubbo was fast asleep now less troubled with Schlatts hand slowly carding through The younger hair, humming softly.

This was what he wanted back, peaceful quiet nights with his boys.  
hopefully soon to be a reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you see this some small insight I first wanted to make two more chapters, so in general, three but this one got too long and I decide to spread it to four, maybe even five chapters if needed
> 
> Anyway :)  
> also, ShroomzTomb thank you for motivating me to actually continue to write :)
> 
> Edit /02/14/2021  
> I change some things, put some more charters in, and also corrected some of my spelling hope y'all enjoy it :)


End file.
